


As Close To Your Touch

by NamelesslyNightlock



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Feels, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quarantine, Self Isolation, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/pseuds/NamelesslyNightlock
Summary: Stuck inside his home, Loki’s missing his partner– but luckily, Tony’s thought of a way that they can still have fun together.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 20
Kudos: 209





	As Close To Your Touch

**Author's Note:**

> ...I blame both Sesil and Stars for this, and I have nothing else to say for myself.

When he opened up the package, Loki almost laughed.

He knew that he shouldn’t– it was a thoughtful gift, really, and he was appreciative. _Very_ appreciative, even.

It was just…

He never thought that he’d be in the kind of relationship where they sent each other _sex toys_ in the mail.

The box was relatively small, made of metal– and there were no markings on it to indicate a brand. It was intriguing, to say the least, because—

Well, Loki knew his partner. And he knew that it was highly likely that Anthony had made this toy with his own hands.

It was _that_ thought which quelled Loki’s soft laugher and shifted him toward slightly shallower breaths, which had him reaching down to adjust his pants as he lifted a finger to trail it over the toy.

But he hardly hesitated for long– a moment later and he had the toy in one hand as he began dialling on his phone with the other, impatient steps already taking him toward his bedroom.

“Anthony?” Loki asked the moment the call connected.

And perhaps his voice was a little breathy, because it took less than a second for Anthony to realise why he’d called.

“It arrived, then?” he asked, his voice immediately just as excited as Loki’s. “I hoped it wouldn’t take long.”

Loki shouldn’t have been surprised– he knew that Anthony missed contact just as much as Loki did. Just as much as the whole _world_ did, right now.

The pair of them called whenever they could, living practically attached to their phones as they gave each other whatever companionship was possible. Because they might be locked in their separate homes, unable to go outside due to current world events, but that didn’t mean that they were going to stop clutching each other as close as they could.

They were _perfectly_ capable of adapting, the pair of them survivors in every single sense of the word. But that didn’t stop them from _yearning_ for the intimacy they’d found with each other over the past several months.

To be honest… Loki hadn’t even realised just how deeply he’d fallen until that closeness was taken away. They had been spending as much time together as possible, meeting up, being in each other’s space, causal touches just because they _could—_

And now all that was gone, and Loki felt it like something had actually been torn from his heart.

It was ridiculous, he’d never thought that he’d ever…

Well.

That he’d ever fall in love.

But that was something he could file away for another day, because—

“Have you taken it out of the box, yet?” Anthony was asking, his voice smooth– though slightly out of breath, as if he were moving fast. Loki hoped that Anthony was heading just as quickly to his own bedroom, because Loki did _not_ want to have to wait.

He missed Anthony more than he’d ever missed anything before, he had even admitted as much when they had talked the previous day– though of course, he had worded it more along the lines of _I miss the way you feel inside me,_ rather than missing the way Anthony made him… _feel._

But to Loki? It was all one and the same, because it was all _Anthony._ And as he adjusted his grip on the toy and let Anthony know that yes, he _had_ taken it from the box, his breath hitched a second after Anthony’s did.

“It doesn’t appear to have an on switch,” Loki said, keeping his voice level as he turned it over in his hands. It was a decently sized toy, larger than any he already owned. Made of silicone and bright red in colour, it had ridges running around the shaft, but otherwise was incredibly smooth to the touch, all the way along the shaft and over the flare at the base. So smooth, in fact, with not a single button, no clear method of turning it on or changing the settings at all.

“Oh, you don’t need to worry about that,” Anthony replied, voice deep now. “Just… Lokes, honey, sweetheart, _tell me._ Where are you right now?”

Loki felt the corners of his lips curl up. “I’m in my bedroom,” he said, speaking the truth. “I came in here, the moment I opened your package. Just the sight of it was enough to make me distracted, to make me need to hear your voice—”

“You can listen to me as much as you want, babe,” Anthony said. “I’m not going to stop talking… so long as you don’t stop doing what I tell you.”

Loki’s lips parted at that, a sharp spike of desire running all the way through his body and right down to his already hardening cock. He swallowed, and turned the toy over in his hands once more.

Because despite his impatience, there was still something that he wanted to hear Anthony _say._

So he asked, “Did you make this?”

“Especially for you, sweetheart,” Anthony said. “Can you picture that? Me, in my workshop, slaving away to make _that_ just for you. Thinking about your body, about the things you like, the way you sound when you’re ready, the way you writhe underneath me when we’re together. The way that you look when I fuck you, the way that you feel when you clench around my cock as you come—”

Loki couldn’t have helped the sound he made, a low moan from his throat. He was already cupping himself through his pants, the movement having been unconscious, his cock _achingly_ hard and begging to be freed.

Loki could hear the smile in Anthony’s voice as he continued to talk, though he sounded almost as breathless as Loki was.

“I want you to take your clothes off, sweetheart. Shirt first.”

Loki almost groaned at that, but did as he was told. He put the phone on speaker first, and placed it to the side before undoing the buttons, catching a few on the material in his haste.

“Are you there yet, Lokes?” Anthony asked. “I’m taking my shirt off as well, imagining that it’s you sliding your hands up my chest, pulling it over my head.”

Loki bit his lip, his eyes closing, his hand once again pressing hard between his legs– but not daring to move any further, or do anything else. Because Anthony hadn’t told him to yet.

And as much as Loki usually _adored_ being in control, when Anthony spoke to him in that voice, ordering him to his pleasure, there was very little else Loki could imagine desiring.

“I’m going to take my jeans off now, Lokes,” Anthony continued. “I’m so hard for you that it hurts. Close your eyes.”

There was no need to tell Anthony that they already were.

“Do you remember the last time you knelt for me?” Anthony asked. “When you slid down to the ground right in front me, put your hands on my hips, then unbuttoned my jeans. You had me half way down your throat before you’d even fully got my underwear out of the way, and– ah, _shit—”_

Loki’s eyes snapped open at the sound of Anthony’s gasp, thinking he could guess what must have happened—

A suspicion that was confirmed when Anthony _groaned,_ a sound Loki knew intimately, a sound he knew meant that a hand had wrapped around the base of Anthony’s cock.

The sound made Loki whine, made him _need_ to do the same. And thankfully, Anthony seemed willing to oblige.

“Take everything off, Lokes,” he ordered hoarsely. “Get on the bed.”

Loki hurried to comply, and he let out a small sound of relief as his cock was freed, though he _forced_ himself not to touch it. It arched toward his stomach as he lay back on his bed, the toy Anthony made for him held tight in his hand.

“How are you feeling, sweetheart?” Tony asked–

And Loki laughed, though the sound was a desperate kind of thing. “I think you know,” he said.

“Perhaps. But I want to hear you say it.”

Loki drew in a shaky breath. “I want you,” he said. Then he cleared his throat. “I’m on my bed now. I haven’t touched myself yet, but _god_ I want to.”

“ _I_ want you to,” Tony rasped.

Loki wasted no time– the hand not holding his toy slid right down over his stomach, and he didn’t bother trying to hold back his groan as he curled his hand around the base of his cock.

“That’s it, sweetheart. I want to hear you.”

Going slowly, Loki stroked his hand up before pumping back down, trying to hold his hips still as he knew that he was going to want this to last as long as it possibly could. He used the small smear of pre-cum to smooth his strokes, and although it wasn’t perfect, the sound of Anthony’s voice in his ear did more than the imperfect strokes ever could.

“What are you doing?” Loki asked, half to distract himself from the bolts of deep pleasure starting to arc up his spine and half because he _really_ wanted to know.

“The same as you,” Anthony replied, breath catching. “I’m imaging that it’s _you_ , though.

“As am I.”

“Good. But if I were there… I would stop now, Loki. Stop touching your cock, slide your hand down lower. I want you to press a finger against your hole– don’t move, just press.”

Loki’s spread legs trembled, and his entrance flared under his touch.

“Have you got lube?”

Loki groaned, but he moved his hand to reach over to the drawer beside his bed. And once he had a generous amount smeared over his hand, he reached back down once more.

He pressed his finger back against his hole, drawing in a breath at the slick feel against his skin, and he couldn’t help circling the tip over the pucker as he waited.

And waited.

“Anthony,” he said, sounding a little impatient, this time. “If you do not say something, I will hang up and simply fuck myself on my fingers without you.”

“You wouldn’t,” Anthony said, almost sounding delighted—

And yeah, okay. So Loki wouldn’t. But that didn’t mean he had to like being _called out_ on it.

So, making sure to groan _loudly_ as he did it, Loki pushed one finger inside of himself, the lube and his familiarity with the sensation meaning that it slid in easily.

“ _Oh,”_ he moaned as his second knuckle slid though the ring of muscle– and then when he curled his finger, the second moan was purely unconscious.

“Loki,” Anthony warned—

“ _Anthony,”_ Loki whispered, leaning back his head as he slipped his finger out before sliding it back in, twisting his wrist to try and find—

“Loki, _stop.”_

This time, Loki did– and if his lips were curled into a smirk, well.

Anthony wouldn’t be able to see it.

Loki had frozen with his finger still half buried inside his ass, and his breaths were quick and shallow as he waited—

“Now. When I say, and only when I say, you are going to add a second finger. You are going to stretch yourself open, and while you do it…” Anthony trailed off for a moment, and Loki trembled as he heard Anthony breathe in audibly before continuing. “You are going to imagine that it is me doing it, that my cock is inside you, that I am stretching you open with every thrust.”

That should have been hard to do– after all, Anthony was thicker than two fingers. But as Loki pushed the second finger inside, as he felt the delectable burn, he found it wasn’t hard at all to picture Anthony leaning over him. He still had Anthony’s voice in his ear, whispering, urging him on, telling him how beautiful he sounded. Loki was starting to lose himself, and Anthony must have been able to tell, because—

“The lube, sweetheart. On the toy. Now.”

Loki felt horribly empty as he pulled his fingers free, but his anticipation _surged_ as he coated the toy in a generous amount of lube. The silicone was smooth already, and as he positioned it at his entrance, the tip rubbing over his stretched hole, he could already tell that it was going to feel like nothing he’d ever used before.

“Are you ready?” Anthony asked.

“For Norn’s sake, Anthony, just—”

“Fuck yourself, Loki, bury that inside you and _remember_ who it was that made it.”

Loki pushed the toy inside from the base, shifting his hips to adjust to the girth. The toy really did feel _large_ , larger than Anthony was– but as Loki grew used to the burn, he knew that it was going to feel heavenly.

“Loki,” Anthony said– and Loki recognised the tone enough to know that he was starting to lose his own ability to string words together. “Loki, _fuck—”_

Loki exaggerated his moan once again as he pulled the toy out and then thrust it back inside, the flare at the base perfect for a firm grip, angling the shaft as he tried to find his prostate. Loki heard himself speaking, uttering curses and his lover’s name as he fucked himself with the overly large toy—

But though it was large, and though the ribs along the shaft felt _nice_ , it wasn’t enough. He’d never been one to get much out of simple dildos, the shape and the movement not enough on its own. He needed his lover, he needed hands raking down his skin, he needed the cock to belong to an unpredictable body– not his own hands. He knew every movement the toy was going to make because he was moving it _himself_ , and even with Anthony in his ear it wasn’t quite the same as—

Loki’s eyes suddenly blew wide as, out of nowhere, the toy began to _vibrate._

But it hadn’t had an on button—

_Oh._

There was only one explanation for this that Loki could conjure, and the thought made his cock ache with another sharpened spike of desire.

“Anthony?” Loki gasped, the vibrations inside him quickening his breathing. “ Are you–?”

“Controlling it? Why yes, I do believe that I am.”

That knowledge would have been enough to have Loki moaning even without the sudden vibration, and Loki’s free hand was fisting hard in the sheets as he increased the pace of his thrusts, forcing the toy deeper inside himself.

“I want you to stroke yourself again, Loki,” Anthony said. “If you time your strokes with the vibrations, we’ll be at the same pace.”

For a moment, Loki didn’t know what he meant—

But then the consistent rumbling buzz shifted into sharp pulses, each one sending a jolt of pure pleasure through Loki’s whole body—

Especially when he finally pushed the tip of the toy right up where he wanted it.

 _Oh,_ but Anthony really had done an amazing job– it fit Loki perfectly, filled him just as he liked it. Anthony had thought of everything, knowing Loki would need bells and whistles, and he’d made it so that Anthony could control it, so that Loki could have the closest thing to Anthony himself inside him—

“Anthony,” Loki moaned, his arms almost shaking as he tried to press the toy even harder against his prostate. “ _Oh—_ ”

Loki cried out as the toy suddenly jerked—

Loki hadn’t moved his hand, he had been simply pressing it as hard inside himself as the flared base would allow. Yet, it had _moved–_ the head of the toy retracted before thrusting forward, slamming against Loki’s prostate and—

And Loki was gone.

One hand holding the base against his ass, his other stroking up and down his cock in time with the intensifying thrusts inside him, knowing Anthony was doing the same, knowing that Anthony was the one _doing_ this _to_ him—

There were tears in Loki’s eyes as he tried to hold on, knowing that he was about to fall off the edge, knowing that he was about to end this far too soon—

“Loki, do _not_ take it out,” Anthony ordered. “Do you understand?”

The only sound Loki was capable of making was a gasp– but he nodded his head, though he knew Anthony couldn’t see it. He might have been willing to push against Anthony’s control earlier, but _now…_ he was falling apart, and Anthony was the only one holding him together.

Anthony’s breathing was a little shallower, his voice a little rougher, and Loki knew that Anthony must be close as well, fucking into his hand as he listened to the sound of _his_ toy rendering Loki to pieces. The thought made Loki mewl, his spine arching as he pushed his own erection more firmly into his hand, while the other pressed even _harder_ against the toy that was still assaulting his insides—

“Not yet, Loki love,” Anthony said. “ _Wait_ for me, you hear me? I want us to do this together, I want us to reach the peak at the same time.”

As he spoke, the vibrations in the toy began to slow, the thrusts began to pause, and Loki felt something close to a sob build up in his chest.

“Anthony,” he _begged._ “Please, Anthony—”

“Do you know how beautiful you sound?” Anthony asked. “Do you know how close I am, hearing you talk that way? Hearing the neediness in your voice, hearing the way that you need _me?”_

“I always need you,” Loki gasped. “Always. I wish that– Anthony, I need _you_ inside me—”

“I know,” Anthony replied– and he almost sounded a little saddened. But there was no room for that in the current moment, and the next time Anthony spoke, his voice was once again ringing clear with desire. “But Loki, don’t you see? I _am.”_

On Anthony’s word, he must have given whatever final command controlled the toy—

For the thing came _alive._ It didn’t just vibrate, the whole thing began to _twist_ , the head turning around in circles against Loki’s inner walls even as the thrusting started up again, hitting Loki hard in every possible way.

Loki was gasping, moaning, cursing, _begging._ He felt like he couldn’t breathe, like every part of him was clenching and tensing, every muscle at the point of aching but—

“Loki,” Anthony said, finally, _finally_ sounding just as utterly broken as Loki did. “Say my name as you come, remember who’s doing this to you—”

“ _Anthony—”_

Loki came so hard he lost sight of everything in front of him, his cock jerking in his hand, his body clenching around the toy as it continued to fuck him, as _Anthony_ continued to fuck him all the way through it. The continued movement drew the orgasm out, and by the time Loki was left shaking and gasping on his mattress, he felt completely and utterly spent.

The toy paused once Loki quieted, making sure that he wasn’t overly stimulated. Loki was glad for that– but he was still a little reluctant to pull it out, enjoying the simple feel of being so very full.

Of being filled by _Anthony._

It hadn’t been the same as when the pair of them could be together properly, but given the circumstances… well, even without all that, it had still come pretty damn close.

“All right, Lokes?” Anthony asked– and Loki took pleasure from the way that Anthony sounded barely conscious himself.

Still, words were a little beyond Loki in that moment, so he simply gave a light hum in response.

“You know what?” Anthony mused. “Next time, we’ll have to do that with a camera. I’ll get something sent over.”

And all Loki could do was throw back his head with one more moan _,_ the sound of Anthony’s chuckle soft in his ears. 


End file.
